


Every Moment Counts

by coolandcreativetwo



Category: The Hitcher (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolandcreativetwo/pseuds/coolandcreativetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Grace are in the shower when they come to a decision to make the moment they're having count as if it were the last one that they'll ever share together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Moment Counts

Grace tried to rub off the dirt and grime from both sides of her hands, but not any of it seemed to come off, and this obviously had gotten her upset, because Grace had felt like she wanted to cry, but somehow, could only make sounds that were incredibly close to it. Since Jim was only a few steps away from the bed which Grace was sitting on, he easily heard his girlfriend, and if there was one thing that he knew about Grace, it's that she didn't like to have herself dirty, and he thought that it would be a good idea for them to get cleaned up. Jim slowly walked over to Grace, and he was now standing right in front of her and waited until she stopped staring at her filthy hands, and moved her face to look up at him.

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't think that Ryder will be finding us anytime soon, you should probably take a shower right now, since the bathroom could be very useful." Jim suggested, and he was quite relieved to see Grace only nod her head in agreement.

"I'll give some privacy for you to get out of those clothes and go in, and I could come in and join you, but only if that's what you want." Jim added, and Grace gave another nod, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Only about five minutes passed before Jim could hear the shower running, and he carefully entered the bathroom to see that Grace was already behind the curtain, and under the shower head, rinsing herself with the water coming down from it. Jim got started on taking off his clothes, starting with his t-shirt, sneakers and shoes, as well as his pants and underwear before moving the shower curtain aside to go through and noticed that Grace didn't bother to use the soap bar that was available for them. Jim grabbed the bar of soap from the holder from the right, and was careful not to have it slip out of his hands and fall onto the ground, and without even telling Grace, he started to scrub her back for a while, and he stopped when Grace turned around to look at him.

"Grace, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but it's just after everything that happened, I wanted to make this as relaxing as possible, so I thought that you would enjoy me scrubbing your back, but I can stop doing it..." Jim trailed off as she closed the distance between them.

Grace had done that by simply wrapping her arms around his back, and laid her head down on his right shoulder, while Jim returned the affection with stroking her hair, and they stayed that way for what felt like forever, but it was only just a few minutes. Jim pulled back to kiss her forehead, and stroke the right side of her head, before quickly moving around to get himself a lot more rinsed while using the bar of soap to scrub his arm and chest, and he eventually placed it back on the holder, and went under the shower head. Jim was sure taken in for a surprise when he felt Grace wrap her arms around his chest, which he thought that it very nice to feel her skin against his, especially during every time that they made love, but Jim was very sure that Grace wouldn't be in the mood for doing that again.

"I should go find a payphone," Jim said, while turning around to look at Grace. "Call our folks, see if we can get some help. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He added, and was about to pull the curtain when Grace grabbed his arm, and he looked back to face her.

"Please don't go, Jim. What if Ryder is already out there, and he's just waiting for at least one of us to come out of this hotel room, so he can happily go back to making our lives miserable in any possible that he can?" Grace asked, while starting to actually shed tears.

"Grace, I'm positive that it's going to be a long time before Ryder even knows where we are, and I'll make sure to be extra careful when I'm out there, so you have nothing to worry about, but you just have to trust me on this, because I promise that I will come back to you." Jim replied.

"Jim, I do trust you, but it's just that damn crazy hitcher I don't trust, and I'm worried that this moment between us right now might be the last that we'll ever have, so even if you do come back, could we at least make this a moment to remember for both of us?" Grace requested.

She calmly waited for her boyfriend to give a response, and he was silent for a few seconds before nodding his head a few times before leaning it toward hers, and closing his eyes, while Grace did the same thing, and both of them slowly pressed their lips to each others'. Jim soon raised both of his hands to rest on Grace's waist, while Grace had her own hands begin to subconsciously make their way around Jim's neck, and soon lose themselves in his wet and messy hair, as the kissing didn't stop, since neither of them had wanted to end this moment. The lip locking soon became even more intimate and passionate, with it becoming close to a French kiss when Jim suddenly pulled away, and stared at Grace for a while until he caught her by surprise with picking up her body by the waist and having her on top of his right shoulder.

"Oh my god, Jim, what are you doing! Put me down right this second!" Grace demanded, even though that's not what she wanted to happen, because she actually did enjoy her boyfriend carrying her, and he used his left arm to pull the shower curtain aside and stepped through it.

Instead of just having her arms out with nothing to do, Grace gave a little slap with both of her hands on Jim's bare butt, and continued to keep tapping his butt cheeks as if she was banging drums, and Jim quickly made his way out of the bathroom and over to the bed in the hotel room. Once he came at the end of the bed, Jim lowered Grace down onto it before crawling to have his body come on top of hers, and both of them went back to making out, with Grace now having her hands on the cheeks of Jim's face, before moving them into his messy hair again. Jim stood up and let Grace run her hands up and down his chest, giving her a chance to feel his skin for a while with her hands before suddenly using his own hands to pin hers from each side of the bed, and coming back down to crash his lips with hers, eventually bringing them lower. Grace let out an occasional moan as Jim kissed her stomach in all kinds of different directions: up and down, left and right, diagonal, which gave his girlfriend an intense, yet enjoyable pleasure that she didn't want to stop, but was disappointed to know it did and raised her head to look at Jim.

"If you would be so kind of yourself to do this for me, Ms. Andrews, but could you please turn your body over on the bed so your boyfriend can give you a relaxing massage which should take away whatever sort of aches and pains you might have suffered until we arrived in this motel room?" Jim requested.

Grace laughed for a bit and nodded her head in agreement before turning on her stomach, which now made it look like she was tanning on the beach, and she soon heard Jim's body come on top of hers again, but this time, she felt a cold, but relaxing sensation from Jim's hands caressing her her back. It wasn't until Jim had his hands come all the way down to the end of her waist when Grace stood up from the bed and turned around to face him in a sitting position with being on their knees, and Jim did the exact same thing, while keeping his eyes on just Grace's face the whole time he changed movement.

Both of them had kept absolutely still, without saying a word to each other, but making an occasional glance at a body part of one another's that wasn't their eyes, or anything else on their face, until Jim raised his left hand to brush the right side of Grace's face, and she laid a hand on Jim's collar bone. Grace continued to feel her boyfriend's skin, while moving her own left hand across and around his chest, while Jim ran his hand down Grace's right arm before coming to one of her boobs, stopping it there, and Jim soon placed his other hand on her back, as he leaned his head forward and kissed Grace Both of them carefully brought their whole body to one another's, by wrapping their legs around each other, before Jim and Grace officially began a long awaited and highly anticipated session of love making, which unbelievably lasted for about an entire hour until they put an abrupt end to it.

"Wow," Jim and Grace murmured that word at the exact same time, which led to them turning to the side, and giving each other a smile, before they suddenly burst out laughing, but stopped to go back with taking deep breaths to calm themselves down again.

"You know, I may not be wearing a watch on either of my arms, but I think that maybe I should be going to look for that payphone right now." Jim mentioned.

"Well then, I suggest that you go back to the bathroom and use a towel to dry yourself off first, because you're practically dripping from sweat." Grace reminded.

Grace bit her lip, while she got a good view of Jim's stark naked body, from his bare back to his butt and legs as he got off the bed, and walked back into the bathroom. When Jim came out a few minutes later, Grace looked up to see that he was half-naked this time, having a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, while holding his clothes with one hand, and using the other to hold her clothes, as a nice grin came from his mouth.

"I decided to be a gentleman by bringing your clothes, so that you don't have to do it yourself." Jim said, walking up to her, but he was surprised to see Grace get up from the bed, and make her way towards him, which caused Jim to stop and stare at her.

Grace stared back at him for a while, until she took her clothes from one of Jim's hands, laying them down on the bed, and she did the same thing with his clothes, putting them down right next to hers, before turning back to stare at Jim again. Jim was still left wondering what exactly Grace had in mind, before she started to pull at his towel hard from the top until it came off from his waist and fell to the floor, and Jim had immediately thought of going down to pick up the towel when Grace came forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Before you go outside, and I know that it's going to sound incredibly cheesy and ridiculous for me to ask you this, but could we at least have a dance together, and it's just that I want us sharing one more moment together, because it's been such a long time since we last danced, right?" Grace asked.

"Yes, of course, it's been a while, and I guess that I could hold off a little longer on looking for that payphone, so exactly how long do you want this dance to last, because it can't really go on forever, even though that's I would like to happen too." Jim answered.

"All I want to have is at least one more minute of feeling the warmth of each other's bodies, and that way, even after you leave, I'll be able to feel you close to me, but only if that's okay with you, and this happens to be really important to me." Grace responded.

"You don't need to worry, because it is okay with me. Now come here." Jim replied, nodding his head, as he closed the distance between them, while he wrapped his own arms around Grace's body, resting his hands on her back, and Grace did the same.

She eventually began to lower her hands down to Jim's butt, calmly feeling the skin of that area, with her head still relaxed on his shoulder, while both of Jim's hands occasionally moved up and down her back, as the two of them danced around in a slow circle at least twice.

"Grace, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think that the minute is over, so we should be getting dressed now." Jim said, whispering in her ear, as he walked over to the bed, picked up Grace's clothes and handed them over to her, while he got started with putting his clothes back on, beginning with his socks.

Grace took a few long peeks at Jim as she got herself dressed, and was starting to feel disappointed when she did, since it would probably be the very last time that she would be seeing his skin, and she decided not to wear her skirt, because it's a good idea for Grace to get some much needed rest.

"Hey, I'm probably gonna watch a movie and then I'll try to fall asleep, at least, if that's even possible to happen for me, and I'm just hoping that I don't have any nightmares with you-know-who. Promise me that you'll be careful and keep safe." Grace requested.

"I promise, and while you're in here, it's best to have the blinds stay closed the whole time, not have the television on a high volume, and finally, when you're in bed, if you hear the door open, don't move or make a sound until you hear my voice. Understand?" Jim instructed.

"Yes, I do," Grace replied, and came toward Jim to give him a quick hug, and he returned the affection by stroking her hair, and kissing the top of her head. "I'll be missing you the whole time that you're not in here." She added, while letting go to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, Jim Halsey." Grace softly whispered.

"I love you too, Grace Andrews." Jim quietly replied back, before walking to the door of the hotel room and turned around to give one more look at Grace. "One more thing, I'm sorry I got us into this." He added, before opening, going through, and closing the door.

Once he was gone, Grace silently stood for a while before walking over to the bed, and getting under the sheets, then picked up the remote from the drawer on the right side. She turned on the television and flipped through the channels until stopping at one which was showing Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds, and she decided to watch it for a while, and as the time passed, she was started to get worried about Jim and gave a look at the door.

Grace moved her head to the left to see the electronic clock, which went from 10:17 to 10:18, then back at the television, before she grabbed the remote again, turned off the television, put the remote back on the drawer, and turned over on the right side of the bed. She closed her eyes, and although it took quite a while for it to happen, Grace had successfully managed to fall asleep with all of the moments that she and Jim shared together in the motel room in her head, which caused her lips to form a slight smile.

Fin


End file.
